


I Told You...

by Vendelay



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Racy Lacey, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2017-12-05 17:17:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/725825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelay/pseuds/Vendelay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warm summer night accompanied by short sparkly dress and pitch black shirt lead to something even hotter...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Told You...

**Author's Note:**

> First smut, no beta, English is not my mother tongue.

It was a warm summer night and it would be a sin not to go for a walk in the moonlight. Mr. Gold and Belle strolled back from a park right to his pawnshop. They chose the backdoor, even if he had some problems with taking his keys out, because his sweetheart was playing with him. She put her hands in his pockets, teasing him through thin fabric of his trousers.

 _“Dearie, please… Let us at least come inside…”_  he whispered.  
 _“Oh, I will definitely let us come…”_  that smirk on her face wasn’t like Belle’s, at all. It was Lacey’s. But he couldn’t complain. He knew that she’s recovered after her accident with amnesia and getting her Storybrooke’s identity. Yet she was still channeling her racy self from time to time, especially in situations like that. And there was nothing to be worried about. Quite the opposite. He liked that and he liked that very much indeed.

Gold finally got his keys and opened the door. When they run inside the shop, Belle immediately threw off his dark grey jacket, discovering his pitch black shirt. He wasn’t even wearing one of his waistcoats today, neither a tie.

 _“My, my… What do we have here?”_  she whispered, while he was leaning against one of showcases, and then proceeded to unbuttoning his neckband.  
 _“Sweetheart… I…”_  Rumple mouned.  
 _“What’s the matter? Are you nervous?”_  her mouth was so close to his ear, that he rather felt her words than heard them.  
 _“What?… Me? You can’t be serio-“_  Lacey didn’t even let him finish his sentence, when she licked his earlobe. He started panting. She knew he liked it and even if she wouldn’t, she could clearly hear that in his purring.  
 _“You’re quite a kitty-cat, aren’t you, mister?”_  she asked with a smirk across her face.  
 _“I… Are you sure… you want to do this?”  
_ _“Oh, you bet I do…”_  she answered and then closed his mouth with a long, passionate kiss.

While they were still kissing, Rumplestiltskin’s hands found a way to Belle’s hips, which he was now gently caressing. His palms were slowly moving up her sides, brushing them lightly, which resulted in sending shivers down her spine. The girl’s tongue tried to slide in to Gold’s mouth, yet it was him who was teasing her now, keeping his teeth sealed and closed. She broke the kiss for a split second, only to bite his lower lip. Rumple didn’t expect that and there his mouth was slightly open for a short moment, but still long enough for her to slip there her wiggly tongue. Meanwhile, the man’s left hand cupped her right breast and his thumb started to make gentle, circular moves just on her nipple, yet still through the fabric of her sparkly violet dress. Lacey gasped right into his own mouth, so he could clearly feel her breath on his throat. Immediately his left hand joined the fun on the girl’s left bosom, but this time he pinched her other nipple. Not too hard, but not too gently either. She broke the kiss again.

_“Oh… Rumple…”_ he didn’t loosen his grip. _“I…”_

While he was still holding her, his other hand slowly went down, to find the end of her short dress. When he reached it, Rumplestiltskin’s fingers slid right up on her tights, feeling a slippy fabric of her black stockings, and something that was definitely more thick, which he guessed were her suspenders, just below his fingertips. He didn’t have time to untie them, so he get rid of them with just a magical snap of his fingers. But Gold didn’t want to take all the fun of undressing from him, absolutely not. His lips were barely touching hers, but he didn’t go for a kiss. He loved teasing his beautiful lady. And if he could do that in more than one way at the same time… It was only making his grin bigger. Rumple’s left hand started slowly stroking and rubbing Belle between her legs, causing fire in her underbelly area, but also making her purple panties wet. He was feeling her heat and hearing her begging.

 _“Rumplestiltskin… Please…”_  she cried out. He could tease her forever, but he really could tell she was ready for more and so was he. Mr. Gold finally tugged Lacey’s underwear and let it slid to her knees, while he took her hips and helped to jump on a showcase, so she could sit on it. He let her untie his belt, and then unzip and unbutton his pants, which fell to his ankles. Belle couldn’t wait any longer, so she impatiently got rid off his black skintight briefs, then gently but firmly grabbed him, making him moan again in the dark of his own pawnshop. When she bowed down to kiss the tip, he felt like a thunder was going through his body. He didn’t know that wasn’t enough for her, when she started to nibble and lick it, causing even bigger wave of pleasure that was covering him from his head to toes. Lacey could see he couldn’t take it for much longer, so she laid down on a cabinet, feeling the cold of a glass beneath her back, and encouraged him to get on top of her. Rumple didn’t need to be asked twice and just a second later he was kneeling above her. She was more than ready and moist enough, so when he finally entered, there wasn’t any pain at all. All she could fell was an explosion of ecstasy when he intentionally rubbed her little button between his thrusts…

It didn’t take much time until they both came together. He lied on top of Belle, breathing heavily. His head was on her chest and he was leaving a trail of gentle little kisses on her pale white breast, that was peeping from behind the glittery dress.

 _“How did you like it, dearie?”_  Mr. Gold asked.  
 _“Very much”_  she leaned to kiss him.  _“After all I told you I will let us come…”_  she said, then slightly bit his lower lip.


End file.
